


Protecting the Pack

by Tarlan



Series: The Atlantis Pack [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: mcsheplets, Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Pack is outed on Atlantis, Rodney hopes it doesn't lead to bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **mcsheplets** 194: Hairy Situation  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 6  
>  **trope_bingo** : animal transformation

It was inevitable really that someone would eventually catch a member of the Pack in transformation. In the past the Pack would close ranks and deal with the unwanted attention by laying a trail of false evidence to discredit the witness - or even by killing if necessary. Rodney was proud of the fact that none of his pack had ever resorted to extreme measures such as murder in decades, and though he hated falsifying evidence, he was actually equally proud of the work he'd done to protect the Pack.

Now it didn't matter anymore as the secret was out - at least it was on Earth.

The weekly connection to Earth had brought back the news, and the rumors of werewolves had spread like wildfire even though many believed it was some grand hoax played by the Government to cover up an extraterrestrial incident. Admittedly that was a possibility, especially as Earth had already been attacked several times by the Goa'uld, the Ori and less than a year ago Atlantis had arrived just in time to stop the Wraith from culling the planet.

So yes, it was inevitable that while everyone was looking askance at fellow scientists and soldiers, looking for signs that they could be a werewolf, that someone would slip up and get caught.

Rodney never expected that someone to be John, and now there was a general panic with even the most tolerant of people - Radek - locking himself away in a laboratory to create silver bullets. Not that they were that much more effective than a real bullet. Of course, when the non-Pack marines came gunning for _the werewolf_ , the military contingent within the Pack decided to come out too in defense of their alpha. The scientists in the Pack proved they had brains after all and took their lead from Rodney, waiting to see how things developed before revealing themselves.

So now they had a stand-off, and poor Woolsey was caught in between trying to calm both sides.

"Talk about a hairy situation," John remarked, shrugging at Woolsey, and Rodney rolled his eyes.

Trust John to try to make light of the situation by cracking bad jokes, though Rodney noticed a few of the pure humans biting back a smile.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Rodney stated loudly, pushing his way through to stand in no man's land between the Lycans and the humans. "This is Colonel Sheppard. He's been your commanding officer for seven years. He's saved most of you at one time or another from the Wraith, or your own stupidity. If he was planning to rip out throats and eat your entrails don't you think he would have done so by now?"

"Nice, Rodney. Very graphic," John stated.

"Oh right, like you're doing so well right now."

Doctor Svendel stepped forward.

"How can we trust them now we know what they are? Look at them. All of them are soldiers carrying weapons."

"Not all of them," came a timid voice.

Miko stepped out from the crowd of humans, obviously terrified and before Rodney realized she was naked under her lab coat she had cast it aside and shifted into a small, dark brown and tan wolf, trotting over to stand behind her Lycan Pack to preserve her dignity before shifting back to human form. Although momentarily shocked and embarrassed, Woolsey gathered up the lab coat and handed it to John, who passed it back to Miko.

Rodney caught the eye of other Lycans, giving a slight nod, and one by one the Pack members stepped out from the humans. Some walked across to stand behind the Pack while the braver ones stripped and shifted before padding over until the number of the Pack had swollen from twelve soldiers to thirty members.

Jennifer pushed forward.

"I'm... I'm not a werewolf, but I know these people. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Miko. My head nurse, Amy Anders. They are good people."

She joined the side of the Pack, and Philips, the Anthropologist who was studying the connection between the Lycan and the Ancients, joined her. Ronon grunted and sauntered across with Teyla beside him. Many of the older hands, who had witnessed the number of times John and other Lycans had put their lives on the line to save them and the city, squared their shoulders and walked across too.

Rodney looked to Radek, seeing him wavering and finally putting away his gun with its silver bullets. It was the cue Rodney had been waiting for and it took him only seconds to strip and shift, padding up to Radek to stare into shocked blue eyes magnified behind his thick glasses. Radek was speechless for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You are a horrible little man... wolf, McKay," he stated.

Rodney rolled his eyes, wolf-style, before shifting back, and Radek cried out, shielding his eyes. "GAH! Please put on clothes!"

Very few bigots managed to pass the stringent SGC tests for off-world duty so perhaps Rodney should not have been so surprised when the situation was quickly defused. They had dealt with far stranger situations after all. Of course the human scientists immediately started asking extremely personal questions, and the human soldiers eagerly listened for the answers but Rodney preferred curiosity over bloodshed any day.

Mostly dressed, Rodney sidled over to where John was standing with Woolsey and a couple of human soldiers who wanted to show their support for their CMO.

When John pulled him into a deep and heated kiss without warning, it took Rodney a few stunned seconds to react. Wolf whistles and cat calls broke the shocked silence as Rodney looked around in a daze.

"What the...? Why?"

John nuzzled against his cheek.

"I figured we might as well get all the secrets out in the open," he stated softly before kissing him again, more tenderly.

Weirdly, that evening in the cafeteria, all the conversations Rodney overheard as he joined John at their favorite table rarely even mentioned werewolves at all.

END  
.


End file.
